wikiapediafandomcom-20200223-history
Andorra
|capital = Andorra la Vella |largest_city = capital |government_type = Unitary parliamentary democracy and Constitutional diarchy |leader_title1 = Co-Princes |leader_name1 = Joan Enric Vives Sicília François Hollande |leader_title2 = Representatives |leader_name2 = Nemesi Marqués Oste Sylvie Hubac |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Antoni Martí |sovereignty_type = Independence |established_event1 = Paréage |established_date1 = from the Crown of Aragon |accessionEUdate = |area_km2 = 467.63 |area_sq_mi = 180.55 |area_rank = 191st |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |percent_water = 0.26 (121.4 ha)Girard P & Gomez P (2009), Lacs des Pyrénées: Andorre. Andorra en xifres 2007: Situació geogràfica, Departament d'Estadística, Govern d'Andorra. Retrieved on 6 June 2010. |population_estimate = 84,082Dades de població any 2009: 1- Població per parròquies al 31 de desembre del 2009, Departament d'Estadística, Govern d'Andorra. Retrieved on 6 June 2010. |population_estimate_year = 31 December 2009 |population_estimate_rank = 194th |population_census = 69,150 |population_census_year = 2006 |population_density_km2 = 179.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 465.7 |population_density_rank = 71st |GDP_PPP_year = 2008 |GDP_PPP = $4.22 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 155th |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $44,900 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 9th |GDP_nominal_year = 2008 |GDP_nominal = $2.893 billionAndorra 2008, Crèdit Andorrà. |GDP_nominal_rank =155th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $34,240 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank =28th |Gini = 27.21 |Gini_ref = Estadistica.ad |Gini_year=2003 |Gini_category= |HDI_year = 2011 |HDI = 0.838 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 32nd |HDI_category = very high |currency = Euro (€) |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |demonym = Andorran |drives_on = right |cctld = .ad |calling_code = +376 |footnote1 = }} Andorra (officially called the Principality of Andorra) is a European country between Spain and France. There are about 84,000 people living in the country. The capital is Andorra la Vella. It is ruled by a Spanish Bishop and the French President. Andorra's government is a parliamentary democracy. Andorra is a rich country mostly because of tourism. There are about 10.2 million visitors each year.inici&any1=01/01/2008&any2=01/01/2008&codi_divisio=380&lang=1&codi_subtemes=59&codi_tema=10 Estadistica.ad, Departament d'Estadística, Govern d'Andorra. The official language is Catalan, although Spanish, Portuguese, and French are also used. It is not a member of the European Union.The euro is the money used. History It is said that Charles the Great (Charlemagne) gave the Andorran people their country in return for fighting against the Moors. Before 1095, Andorra did not have any type of military protection. The Lord of Caboet and the Bishop of Urgell decided to rule Andorra together. In 1607 Henry IV of France said the head of the French state and the Bishop of Urgell would be co-princes of Andorra. Andorra declared war on Imperial Germany during World War I. It did not do any fighting. They stayed against Germany until 1957 because they were not in the Treaty of Versailles. Andorra doesn't have an Army.https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/an.html France and Spain help to defend Andorra. The country has a police force of 295. Parishes Andorra has seven parishes: * Andorra la Vella * Canillo * Encamp * Escaldes-Engordany * La Massana * Ordino * Sant Julià de Lòria Geography Andorra is in the Pyrenees mountain range. The highest mountain is Coma Pedrosa. Cities The largest cities in Andorra are: For other locations in Andorra, see List of cities in Andorra. Religion The population of Andorra is mostly (90%) Roman Catholic. Their patron saint is Our Lady of Meritxell. Education Children between the ages of 6 and 16 must have full-time education. Education up to secondary level is paid by the government. The University of Andorra (UdA) is the state public university. It is the only university in Andorra. Image:Satellite image of Andorra in March.jpg|A satellite image of Andorra Related pages *Andorra at the Olympics *List of rivers of Andorra References Category:Andorra Category:Current monarchies